The present invention relates to a valve assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a valve assembly allowing high flow and high control of fluid through a valve body wherein the valve assembly comprises a moveable valve with a shaped regulating portion.
Valve assemblies, which are a combination of a valve in a valve body, have been used for the control of fluid traveling from one location to another. Valve assemblies have been provided in various sizes and configurations, the designs of which vary greatly depending on the flow requirements for specific system application or use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,476 discloses a regulator cone of substantially cylindrical form having four generally V-shaped grooves on its outer circumferential surface. Two of the grooves define primary grooves that extend along the entire active length of the regulator cone. The other two grooves define secondary grooves that extend along the portion of the active length of the regulator cone where the primary grooves have their largest cross-sectional area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,416 discloses a valve apparatus comprising a valve body, a piston disposed within the valve body, and a rolling diaphragm poppet that is attached to the piston to regulate fluid flow through the valve via interaction with a valve seat within the valve body. As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and in the discussion at column 12, line 65 through column 13, line 27, the poppet head may include a notch that runs axially along the head a distance away from the front side surface of the head. The notch can have a number of different geometric configurations. The exact size of the notch, and the number of notches disposed in the poppet head, can vary depending on the fluid flow rate range desired for a particular valve application.
There is a need to provide valves that have the capability of providing precise regulation of small amounts of fluid, but also permitting high flow rates of fluid when such is required. Additionally, the valve should be free of chattering or hammering during use to ensure accurate and predictable fluid flow. The challenge is satisfying these requirements in a single valve with a relatively short stroke length. A short stroke length is beneficial in that quicker flow rate changes from zero to a valve""s maximum flow rate can be effected. Additionally, a valve having a shorter stroke has a smaller overall size as compared to conventional valves. Smaller valves are beneficial in the ability to fit valves of the present invention in crowded equipment systems, and to reduce overall costs of valves and their associated components.
The present invention provides a valve assembly for controlling fluid flowing through a valve body during successive strokes of a valve by controlled movement relative to a passage in the valve body. The valve comprises a regulating portion having a tip connected with a valve seat for engaging with a valve body seat to define a closed position of the valve body passage. The regulating portion preferably has a plurality of channels formed in an outer circumferential surface thereof, each of said channels defining a greater open area cross-section at a point nearer a tip of the regulating portion than a point nearer the valve seat. This configuration provides a greater flow of fluid as the regulating portion is controllably moved relative to the valve body passage. At least one of the channels preferably has an open area shape different from the open area shape of at least one other channel at the same cross-section location of the regulating portion to achieve desired flow rates and to minimize valve hammering. Additionally, the outer circumferential surface of the regulating portion is preferably parallel to the direction of stroke of the valve so that the valve can be effectively guided with less likelihood of valve hammering. In a preferred embodiment, the valve further comprises a fluid boundary element movably operably connected to the valve for mounting the valve to the valve body.
Additionally, the present invention provides a valve with a regulating portion having a tip connected with a valve seat for engaging with a valve body seat to define a closed position of the valve body passage, the regulating portion preferably having a plurality of channels formed in an outer circumferential surface thereof. Each of the channels preferably defines a greater open area cross-section at a point nearer a tip of the regulating portion than a point nearer the valve seat so that fluid flowing through a valve body containing the valve can flow in a staged increase in flow as the valve regulating portion is controllably moved relative to the valve body passage. In this embodiment, at least one channel preferably extends further toward the seat of the regulating portion than at least one other channel. The outer circumferential surface of the regulating portion of the valve is also preferably parallel to the direction of stroke of the valve to facilitate guiding, and the valve preferably further comprises a fluid boundary element movably operably connected to the valve for mounting the valve to the valve body.
The present invention also provides a valve assembly comprising the valves as described above, together with a valve body and a valve actuator.